


Digging in the Dirt

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Good Life aka Good Neighbors
Genre: Challenge: Porn Battle, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Barbara try to be sneaky, but they can't escape Margo's eagle eye.<br/>Comment fic written for Porn Battle VII, Jan. 09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digging in the Dirt

It had been Tom's idea and, while Barbara had initially been reluctant, she'd allowed herself to be persuaded. It was after all very dark out in the garden and everything was really growing so well and they'd worked so very hard. They had a right to enjoy themselves for once, and the garden soil smelled delightfully earthy and Tom really was ploughing her brilliantly.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a window opening. They froze, Barbara's legs clamping round Tom's waist in sheer terror.

"What on earth is that noise? I think their chickens have escaped."

Suddenly, Tom was haloed in a bright light. Barbara could see the horrified look on his face and knew her own mirrored it.

"There's something down there. I can't quite see... Oh for heaven's sake! I hope you realise I'm not eating anything out of your garden this year."

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Barbara mouthed up at Tom. "Do something!"

"What? What can I do? I'm all ears," Tom whispered back as the light was turned off.

"What? No, it's not livestock. Tom and Barbara are in the garden fornicating without a stitch on. Ow! Stop it, Jerry. No, you can't have the torch."

"Quick," Tom said, leaping to his feet and dragging her with him. "Margo's strong for a woman, but he'll have it off her in no time."

Knowing it was true, Barbara dashed after him, all dignity forgotten. They burst into the kitchen and slammed the door shut behind them as if wolves were after them. They took one look at each other and started laughing.

Still chortling, Barbara covered her mouth in mortification. "Oh my god, I don't know how I'm going to face her in the morning."

"Nonsense. I expect she'll be completely envious of you now that she knows what a fine figure of a man I cut."

"Yes," Barbara grimaced at Tom. "I'm sure that's exactly what her response will be."

Tom smiled ruefully. "The worst part is that I was getting... you know."

Barbara gave an assessing look downwards. He was drooping rather a bit. "You know, darling," she purred and put her arms round his neck. "I've always wanted to be ravished on the kitchen table."

"Really," Tom said, with a speculative grin. "We should do something about that."

"Oh, we absolutely should," Barbara agreed, just as Tom pulled her into a kiss. One thing you had to admire about Tom, she thought happily as she felt a certain portion of anatomy press against her, no matter what problems he faced, he always bounced right back.


End file.
